mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Molt Down
:Rarity: I do appreciate you showing me the way to the phoenix nests, Spike. :Spike: Anything for you, Rarity. Besides, I've been meaning to visit Peewee. :Rarity: He really was an excellent pet. I can't imagine why you set him free. :Spike: Phoenixes aren't meant to be domesticated. Even in the wild, they like to keep to themselves. :Rarity: Well, they are beautiful. A few of their feathers will add just the right splash of color to my latest— Spike! What are you doing? :Spike: Uh, nothing! :Rarity: Is there something wrong with your face? :Spike: sighs It's a stone scale. It isn't magical or anything like the call of the Dragon Lord. It's just... red. And itchy. groans And embarrassing. :throbbing :Rarity: Ooh, precious pants, that does look uncomfortable. But even I get the odd blemish from time to time. It's nothing to be embarrassed by. You could pay Zecora a visit. She makes a cream that works wonders. Just don't get the shampoo. :Spike: There's Peewee's parents! But I don't see Peewee. :Rarity: Oh, maybe he moved out. Everypony has to leave the nest at some point. :fluttering :Spike: Peewee! :Peewee: squawks :sizzle :Spike: Ouch! scratching :Rarity: Perhaps you should pay Zecora a visit sooner rather than later. :Spike: sighs I don't want anypony else to see this. Besides, I'm sure it'll clear up after a good night's sleep. :Spike: snoring :opens :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you're still asleep! :Spike: groans Just five more minutes... snoring :Twilight Sparkle: It's nearly noon, and you promised to help me with my lecture for class today! :Spike: Noon? Whoa! I slept like a rock! Which reminds me – all that sleep probably cleared up my stone scale! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Um, on second thought... nervously You can go back to sleep if you want. :Spike: screams : :drawing :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? :Spike: Hiding from my hideous face! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure it feels terrible, but it's just a breakout. It's not the end of the world. :Spike: That's easy for you to say. Your face isn't covered in itchy red spots! scratching :Twilight Sparkle: I used to get terrible breakouts any time I had a final exam with Celestia. Who probably never had a blemish her whole life. :Spike: Well, I'm not in magic school. :Twilight Sparkle: No, but these things can be stress-related. And you did spend yesterday with Rarity. :Spike: nervously What could possibly be stressful about that? :Twilight Sparkle: groans You could try Zecora. She makes a cream that— :Spike: Works wonders. I've heard. But I'm not leaving the castle until my face is back to its adorable self. winces :Twilight Sparkle: Fine. But you're still gonna help me practice my lecture. :Spike: groans :Twilight Sparkle: throat The element of generosity and its importance in relation to the other Elements of Harmony— :Spike: breathes fire :Twilight Sparkle: gasps My lecture! :Spike: I don't know what happened! I just had a sudden case of— gags :zap :Spike: fire :zap :extinguisher spraying :Spike: ...indigestion. I'm so sorry! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs It's okay. I'm sure I can rewrite the lecture from my notes. I have a lot. :Spike: I can help you with— :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you should leave the castle after all. And go somewhere less... flammable? :Spike: sighs :chattering :Spike: Hey there, not handsome. :Rarity: singsongy Oh, Spike! My, what a fetching ensemble you put together. Very noir-esque. giggles I believe Shadow Spade herself would approve. :Spike: Uh, thanks. :Rarity: But I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking it off. :Spike: What? Oh, I, uh... I... lowly :Rarity: Sorry, you'll have to speak up. My ears are a little bit clogged or something. It's just that I absolutely must have a model for my phoenix feather dress, and nopony else is available. :Spike: Sorry, Rarity, but I... I am super busy all day giving... tours of the school! :Pinkie Pie: Really? I thought I'' was giving tours today. Guess not. Free day! Whee! Woo-hoo! :'Spike': Classrooms are that way. groans Dorms are that way. groans Twilight's office is up there. This is a fountain. :'Tourist Pony': panting Could you slow down a bit? We've come a long way to see the school, and I don't wanna miss anything. :'Spike': Oh. Um, yeah. scratching Sorry. :'Tourist Pony': I-Is something wrong? :'Spike': What? Why? No! scratching :'Tourist Pony': Uh, do all the dragons at this school suffer from scale issues? :'Spike': voice I don't know. :'Tourist Pony': What? :'Spike': voice, straining I don't... know! :'Tourist Pony': I-I'm sorry, did-did you say "firework show"? :'Spike': voice I said... echoing ''I don't know! gasps :Spike: echoing This is the school library! It's one of the most serene spots on campus, where students can spend time in quiet reflection or study! What?! :Smolder: Could you please stop shouting? We're trying to do our homework, and it's kind of distracting. :Spike: voice Was I shouting?! :muttering :Spike: throat, normal volume I have no idea what you're talking— Ulp! breathes fire :thud :Spike: and groans :Spike: fire :opens :Smolder: If you're trying to hide, you need to do a better job. All I had to do was follow the smoke. :closes :Spike: voice, straining Leave me alone! :Smolder: What? :Spike: voice, straining Leave! Me! Alone! :Smolder: I can't under... Was that "sleeves made of foam"? :Spike: voice I said, leave voice me alone! breathes fire, sighs :Smolder: laughs Wow! I have seen some pretty bad molts in my time, but yours takes the cake! :Spike: Molts? :Smolder: The molt? Super painful stone scales, fire burps, uncontrollable volume shifts? It's all part of growing up dragon. Congrats! :smack! :Spike: and winces :Smolder: Oh. Sorry. :Spike: No-no-no-no-no. The last time I grew up, I turned into a giant greedy monster. :Smolder: Greed-induced bigness. That's totally different. The molt is completely normal. Every dragon goes through it. Pretty soon, you'll leave and strike out on your own. :Spike: Why would I do that? :Smolder: Have you been living with ponies your whole life? :Spike: Uh-huh. :Smolder: Oh. Well, in the Dragon Lands, a molter's loved ones kicks them out at the first stone scale. :Spike: What? Why? :Smolder: I think it's biological. We call it the "molt effect". I haven't even told you about the smell. :Spike: Smell? sniffs Ugh! :Smolder: Yeah. I mean, I love my brother and all, but one whiff, and I was all "See ya!" sniffs Speaking of which... :Spike: Wait! Does the molt effect happen to ponies too? gasps Twilight already asked me to leave the castle today. If she kicks me out, where am I gonna live? I'm too young to grow up! :Smolder: I'm sure you'll find a nice... :thud :Smolder: ...hoard of gems to guard or a village to terrorize. Oh, now that dragons and ponies are friends, I guess that's off the table. :Spike: So no creature's gonna wanna be around me? :Smolder: Oh, I didn't say that. That molt stench is a magnet for predators. Tatzlwurms, hydras, rocs... :Spike: Dragons are scared of rocks? :Smolder: R-O-C-S. Rocs? Humongous birds of prey that can snack on a molting dragon like candy! :Spike: voice So Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me? :Smolder: Seriously, I heard none of that. :Spike: voice Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me?! :Smolder: Congrats! :opens :Pinkie Pie: shouting Hey! Is this the shouting closet?! Because I've got a free day, and I'm totally up for some shouting! sniffs voice Also, where's that brussel-sprouts-covered-in-cotton-candy smell coming from? Because it is really interesting. :Spike: I didn't know where else to go. I can't take the chance that Twilight will kick me out. You aren't feeling any molt effects, are you? :Zecora: plugged When it comes to breakouts, I've seen all circumstances. But as with the molt smell... let's not take any chances. :Spike: sighs Is there anything you can do to cure me? :Zecora: The ailments you have aren't something to cure. The molt's a condition that dragons endure. :Spike: scratches But if anypony sees or smells me right now, they'll be so grossed out, they'll avoid me forever! :Zecora: Perhaps we can lessen this strange molt effect. The smell is the most likely cause, I suspect. :Spike: voice It's all so embarrassing. :Zecora: I know you are speaking, but I can't hear a thing. Are you talking about teaching asparagus to sing? :Spike: voice I said it's voice embarrassing! :Zecora: If the goal is to not have your friends all depart, perhaps your volume is where we should start. :rumbling :Spike: Oh, no. belches, breathes fire, sighs :Rarity: Zecora! Hello? Are you there? :Spike: voice I can't let Rarity see me like this! Please don't let her know I'm here! :on door :opens :Rarity: loudly Oh, dear! I'm talking even louder than I thought, aren't I?! :Zecora: I have volume concerns today by the scores. But it seems that I'm ready to help you with yours. :Rarity: loudly Eh, I-I'm sorry?! I can't seem to hear anything! I was hoping you could help! I have no idea what happened! One minute, I was sewing phoenix feathers onto a dress, and the next I couldn't hear my own voice! :Zecora: Ah, the feathers of that bird can affect ponies' ears. It's a magic ailment I've treated for years. :Rarity: loudly I only know you're talking 'cause your mouth is going up and down. sniffs, coughs volume Oh, goodness! I hope that incredibly pungent odor belongs to some sort of magical curative. loudly I hope you're not busy, but I must have my hearing back! It turns out that I talk to myself while I sew, and without that conversation, I simply can't think! :Zecora: It's a simple cure, and the directions are clear. Just one or two drops in each of your ears. :Rarity: normal volume Oh, thank you. You're an ear saver. loudly Oh, and while I am here, do you have any blemish cream?! Spike is having some scale issues! :Spike: voice You have no idea! :Rarity: normal voice I think I heard something! loudly Your cure is working already! :Zecora: The cream that you want is just over here. It's a popular potion for all creatures this year. :Rarity: normal voice Thank you, Zecora. :creaks :opens :Rarity: loudly I don't mean to be rude, but I do think your hut could use an airing out! :Zecora: Rarity's gone. There's no need to hide. groans Though I wonder if we should continue outside. Can't treat your symptoms down there on the ground. It's safe to come out. There's no ponies around. :Spike: I'm not hiding from ponies. I'm hiding from that! :screeches :screeches :Spike: Did I forget to mention the molt smell attracts predators? :Zecora: That's something that would've been quite nice to know! But it's not worth discussing right now! We should go! :screeching :Spike: It's only after me! I'll lead it away while you get help! This way, birdy-bird! Molting dragon over here! and huffing :rustling :Spike: Okay, maybe this wasn't a good plan. :Zecora: You can't hide in a tree! You have to come down! We stand a much better chance on the ground! screams :Spike: Zecora! Bring her back! scratches :screeches :Spike: panting :thud :Rarity: Oh, Spike. What are you doing here? :Spike: Rarity! You have to get out of here! There's a giant roc trying to eat me! It's got Zecora! :Rarity: Yes, what? loudly I was just at Zecora's, but I'm heading back! I can't read these instructions! Does this say "two drops once a day" or "one drop twice a day"?! :Spike: Rarity, there's no time! We have to get help! :Rarity: loudly Yes, my ears are completely clogged! Why, Spike! Your stone scales look worse! Oh, here! I picked up just the thing. Ah— :screeches :Rarity: screams :Zecora: Oh, I wish you'd escaped either claw of this bird! But the both of us trapped in the same one's absurd! :Rarity: loudly What?! :Spike: groans Let my ponies go! :thudding :Spike: Whoa! fire :screeches :Spike: groaning :sounds :Spike: scratches, wailing groans :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? :Spike: If my stone scales didn't itch so much and we weren't in immediate danger, this would be chuckles really embarrassing! :Twilight Sparkle: Danger? :screeching :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I was headed to Zecora's to get some cream for your scales. I had no idea you were— :Spike: groans About to be eaten by a giant predator attracted to my molt smell?! scratches :Twilight Sparkle: Molt smell? :screeches :Rarity: high-pitched Twilight! :Spike: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Was that Rarity? :Spike: And Zecora! I tried to save them, but it's all I can do to stop scratching long enough to dive out of the way when that bird attacks! :zaps :Rarity: loudly This isn't the first time I've been in the clutches of a horrible giant creature, but it doesn't get any easier! cries :zaps :Spike: sighs Finally! I didn't think that itching would ever stop! :sounds :Spike: What's happening?! I... I can't move! :zaps :sounds :Spike: What just... happened? Did I just sprout wings? I just sprouted wings! :zaps :screeches :Spike: gasps I've gotta help them! W-Whoa! Whooaaa! yelping :thuds :zaps :Spike: Whoops. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike?! How did you get wings?! :Spike: I don't know! But they're pretty aweso– Whoa! :screeches :Twilight Sparkle: Do you think you can fly up and distract him while I work on freeing Zecora and Rarity? :Spike: Hey, giant chicken! If you like dragons so much, come and get me! :snapping :Spike: Greetings. :snaps :rumbling :Spike: fire :Rarity: screams :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Zecora: I know that the molt produced surprising things. But I'm glad that the last was a new pair of wings! :Rarity: loudly Yes! And also, I'm glad you've got wings! :Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! I didn't know if you'd ever get wings. I'm so happy for you. Does it have something to do with this molt you were talking about? :Spike: sighs It's what's been going on with me. The breakout, the fire burps. The molt is when dragons get older and start to change. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. I-I should go. :Twilight Sparkle: Go? What are you talking about? :Spike: In the Dragon Lands, families make molters leave home. It's called the molt effect. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, this isn't the Dragon Lands, and molt effect or no, I don't want you going anywhere. :Spike: But I'm growing up. What if something even worse happens? :Twilight Sparkle: You're supposed to grow up, but you'll always be you. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. :Spike: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Woo-hoo! Look at me! Let's go home! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't need to carry you anymore, do I? You have wings. :Spike: They are new, and I don't want to overdo it. :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Rarity: I can't believe you thought any of us would send you away because of some silly molt effect. sighs Even if the symptoms were slightly unsettling. And let's face it, the odor wasn't pleasant. Nopony would stop caring for you just because you were getting older. Everypony goes through changes, but sometimes change can be wonderful. Like being able to model for any length of dress! giggles Uh, a bit higher, darling, please? :Spike: I'm glad to help, Rarity. But don't you think there's wonderful things about flying that don't involve dresses? :Rarity: Of course, darling. Flying will also be beneficial for you to help me with gowns, frocks, robes, shifts, skirts, minis, maxis... out :Spike: sighs :credits